Screwed
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: If you're going to Fu*ck with a girl, you better be sure it's worth it. Rated M. Detailed sex scene. Chapter two will have same sex pairing. James/OC Kendall/James


It's never easy being the new girl. Not knowing anyone, not knowing where to go, and all the staring. It's enough to make anyone uncomfortable. I sat alone with a notebook in front of me, turned to a plain crisp white page. I twirled a black pen in my hand. I was supposed to be writing a song but I was blank. The staring was not helping either. Normally it was only the people who hadn't seen me that stared for a while but there was four boys who would lock their eyes on me every damn time I saw them but would look away when I looked back.

_I had a run in with the brown haired boy. James. I was rushing out the elevator and he was rushing into it. We crashed into one another and hit the ground hard. He was staring with a smirk on his face as his eyes trailed down to my chest that only had a bikini top on. It was kinda hot but it suddenly turned out to not be so hot. It was his fault they were all staring at me because his grin turned to a curious look and he said: "You look familiar," That's when I pushed him off me. He followed me out to the pool area and sat on the long chair next to the arm chair where I had sat to relax. I rolled my eyes and began to fix my bikini top. "James" he said holding a hand out. I raised an eye brow and he withdrew unnerved. I laid back and closed my eyes trying to block him out. _

"_Buzz off James," I said._

"_Touchy, touchy," he said. I opened an eye and couldn't help but smile. I looked at him and he was smiling back. I turned on my side and leaned on my hand. _

"_So why are you here in Palmwoods?" I questioned. _

_He was smiled proudly. "I'm in a band. Big Time Rush?" he asked. I shook my head._

"_Never heard of it," I said. _

"_What! Come on, we're like every where these days. I shook my head. His mouth gaped for a moment. He reached for my hand that laid along my side and he pulled me to my feet. "Here, let me show you some of your songs. I'm sure you've heard at least one of them," he said as we entered the hotel. "Oh crap," he stopped in his tracks. He turned to me. "Carlos, he's one of the members of the band, he destroyed our radio. He thought it wasn't fair that the fishes in our fish tank couldn't rock out to our music," HE said. I furrowed my eyes brows. Ooookkayy. "Then he made fish sticks that night...you don't think...never mind," he said quickly. My eyes widened. I touched his shoulder with my hand. _

"_It's all right. We can go back to my apartment, I have a huge stereo, we can use that," I said innocently._

He ate out of the palm of my hands. Just don't know why he keeps staring like the others though.

The constant staring ...it was annoying. Yeah they were hot and it was flattering, but it was starting to make me uncomfortable. Why were they staring constantly. Did they know? I pulled my light blonde curly hair in front of me, to cascade down my chest. I looked down at my paper and pushed my black framed glasses against my face.

Shake it off. Ignore them and maybe they'll find something else to stare at. I bit the bottom of the pen trying to think. I looked up. God damn it! The boy with the brown hair had been caught. This was annoying. I got up and threw the pen down. Time to give them a piece of my mind. I straightened my pink spaghetti strap shirt and ran my hands down my side to fix my jeans. The blonde one hit the black haired kid in the shoulder. He was banging rhythmically on the table they sat at while surveying the pool area. He stopped abruptly when the blonde one had hit me. His eyes immediately fell on me and he moved uneasily in his seat.

"Stop staring at me," I said flat out as I stood before them. They all stared at me stupidly. "Stop!" I said. The blonde one got to his feet.

"Um we're sorry we just...thought you looked like someone..." The boy said. I rolled my eyes.

"Just stop okay," I said frustrated. When I went to turn I felt something grab my arm and I turned.

"We're Big Time Rush," The blonde one said. But I didn't look up at him. My eyes stayed on his hand on my arm. He let go nervously. I brought my eyes to him.

"I know who you are," I said folding my arms across my chest. The boy licked his lips.

"I'm Kendall," He pointed to each as he introduced them. "That's James, Logan and Carlos,"

"You have pretty green eyes," The guy known as Carlos said. I looked away then back to them.

"Stop staring at me," I ordered and walked away. When I got back to my table I sat down and sighed loudly. Damn boys.

I didn't mean to sound mean, I just want to be able to concentrate for once. When I picked up my pen and looked down at my paper my mind was more blank than the sheet before me. I scratched the back of my head feeling overwhelmed.

I looked up the blonde one was still looking. "What," I mouthed. He looked away. This was getting extremely ridiculous. If they know, why don't they just say something! I looked down but just stared...I don't know how long I had spaced out but it was enough time for me not to notice Kendall walking over. I jumped when he pulled the seat out across from me.

"Sorry," he said softly and took a seat.

I didn't say anything. Just stared at him waiting for him to explain what he was doing. He stared back at me, then began to reach for my glasses. I smacked his hand away offended. "What are you doing?" I snapped.

"I just want to see something," He said. I looked over at his friends and they were watching us curiously. A new person was sitting with them now. It was a girl with long blond straight hair. I brought my eyes back to Kendall.

I shook my head and chuckled to myself. "Go back to your friends, Kendall,"

"You're her aren't you," he whispered. I looked at him my jaw slightly dropped but I was quick to close it. I shot to my feet and picked up my note book. He got to his.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Mind your business or I will blow your life apart," I threatened. A look of shock took over his face.

He shook his head fervently as stepped away from the table. Kendall held his arms out. "I'm sorry," I looked behind him to see the others still looking. "We were just wondering because -" Before he could finish his sentence I threw myself at him, touching his lips with mine. Meshing with passion. My hands lacing with his blond locks. His warm hands found my hips. His lips moved slightly, brushing with mine, but I could tell that was all I was going to get. When I pulled back I was staring deep into his green eyes. I brought my hands to his lips, stroking them with my thumbs. They were so soft. "Try me, I dare you to," I said. He swallowed hard.

I grabbed his hands that were on my hips and took them off. I reached over and grabbed my notebook and pen off the table. I brought my lips to his ear. "Give your friends the heads up,"

I walked away, heading back into the hotel. I didn't stop till I got back to my apartment. I threw my note book down on the couch and headed over to the fridge to grab an apple. When I closed the door a loud banging came from the front door. I raised a brow and slowly walked over to it. I opened it and James stood before me. "What the fuck was that?" he asked. A hint of hysteria in his voice.

I laughed. "Not in the mood James," I said and went to slam the door in his face. He stopped it and walked it slamming it behind him. I took a step back but he grabbed my hips and pulled me close. My face was inches from him, our noses almost touching. A hand grabbed my ass firmly holding it and the other trailed up my back and to the back of my head. He pushed my face to his until our lips met. He kissed roughly with ardent hard strokes. But it wasn't painful. It felt nice. My body immediately reacting to it. His hands let free of my ass and head but his lips stayed locked with mine. His hands found my jean button. He pulled his lips away and but kept his forehead against mine.

"I wanna fuck you so bad," That was it. I grabbed him by his jeans and pulled him into my bedroom. I pushed him on the bed and got on him. I didn't wait a second to devour his lips with mine. I felt both his hands squeeze my ass. I moaned softly. He pushed his tongue past my lips. I could taste a small trace of cotton candy on his lips. It was weird but it tasted so good. His hands pushed up my shirt and he turned us over till he was positioned in between my legs. I could feel his hard dick pushing against my clothed thigh. He hot kissed trailed down my neck, me lifting my head so he can get what he wanted. He found my chest and pushed it down, along with my bra and his wet lips found my hard right breast. God, he felt so good. I jerked at little as he nipped at it.

I moaned a little. As much as this was erotic, I wanted more. When he let go of my chest, fixed it then pursued my eager lips. I slid my hands down his chest and to his jeans tugging at the waist line. This stopped the kissing and he looked into my eyes. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Do you want me to fuck you," he asked. I was out of breath and lost for words that all I could do was nod. He got to his feet and pulled his maroon shirt off over his head and let it pool by his feet. He undressed himself till all her wore was his white boxers. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes waiting for him to touch me. He started with my feet, gently taking off my flip flop. Then I could feel him slide his hands up my legs over to my jean button. He unbuttoned and unzipped. My body jerked as his hands grabbed the sides of my jeans and pulled them off. A moan emitted from my throat. His soft lips touched my left leg. Goosebumps rose, proof that I was losing my mind. He got back on me and he rubbed my stomach. I looked at him and grabbed his hand and lead him to my waist. His fingers going under my panties.

His hands were warm but for some reason I shivered slightly. He Bit my ear and began to blow it in. "Jame..s..." he ignored it and continued. His fingers lightly teased me down there untill-

"AH! JAMES!" I half moaned half screamed. He blew into my ear and bit it. "James!" I could feel that I was wet and it made it more pleasurable but it still hurt a bit. He withdrew but pushed back it and I cried once again. "Am I hurting you," he asked and blew into my ear.

"uh-uh" I lied. It hurt a little but I didn't want him to stop. He retracted and and rub my slit. "God...fuck me already," I said breathless. He pulled his hand out my pants and got his his feet. He grabbed his jeans and searched his pockets till he pulled out a condom. I sat up and took my shirt off. He got back on the bed and pushed me back down pinning my hands over my head.

"Say my name," He said. I smiled to myself. "James," He began to pound me between my legs. My breath got heavy and small moans left both our mouths.

"Again!" he said.

"James! Ja-James!" He went faster and harder. "Fuck me. For god sakes fuck me already!" I said. James came to a stop and fumbled to put the condom on. He pulled my panties down my waist, to my knees until they were on the floor. I bit my lip because when he got on back on me I could feel his dick lightly contacting my wet area. He grabbed the made bed blanket and threw it around us. Without warning he pushed in and my hands immediately grabbed his back and my nails dug in. "UHHH!" It was only the second time I've done this and it was still a little painful.

"I'm going to go slow," He said in a hushed tone. I felt him pull out than go back in. I closed my eyes taking it the pleasure part trying to ignore the pain that I kept in mind that would eventually go away. I moved my hips with him. I couldn't help but moan every time he went in. He was gaining speed. The bed rocking was proof of that. It wasn't rocking that bad but it was still moving under us. James pushed my leg up and began to fuck harder. "Hhhugh..."

"You don't... know... how...good you...feel!" He pounded hard when he said that and I let out a scream.

I could feel my forehead perspiring mildly as I touched it and ran my hands to my hair. James captured my mouth and dove his tongue as far as he could and grabbed mine with his. I was on edge though and I was building up to the point where I couldn't hold on any longer.

"James-"

"Let go," He said. I didn't wait another second and I jerked forward my head lifting off the bed a bit. I screamed and grabbed the back of his head. James had let go as well, gabbing the sheets. I fell back trying to catch my breath. James kissed my forehead. He rolled off me and laid down closing his eyes. I watched him as he did so. I turned on my side and snuggled beside him. I kissed his bare clammy chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"That was amazing," he said.

"Don't worry, there's going to be plenty of screwing to come," I said. A small smile curved his lips.

I hope so," he said. I smiled to myself and hugged him tightly. You have no idea,


End file.
